Tennis Power: Boys vs Girls
by life-paradox
Summary: Seigaku merging with all girl school Higashi? Not everyone's tennis life is as smooth as Seigaku reulars. With breakdowns, family problems and more, will Higashi regulars fall apart, even with Seigaku and Rikkai regulars behind them? Will love bossom? OC!
1. Chapter 1

**Tennis Power: Boys vs Girls**

_A story of boys, girls and tennis, can all these go together?_

_^Prologue^_

**Narrative POV**

'Wow, Kachiro! Your father coaches at such a big tennis club?' Momoshiro stood in awe before the club, peering at the 8 tennis courts within.

'Ahaha. It's nothing.' Kachiro Kato blushed as he pushed off the compliment. 'Shall we go in? My father has helped you book 2 courts already. Sorry, but it's holidays right now, so there are a lot of bookings going on now and we can't book more than 2.'

'It's great already, or else we can't practice anywhere else.' Oishi commented.

'It's good for more data.' Inui stated simply.

'Hiss~' Kaidoh.

'Hey, where's Ochibi-chan nya?' Kikumaru clung on Oishi as he asked.

'Sempai, what are you doing? I'm going in.' Echizen's voice rose from the doorway as he smirked and continued walking.

'Wait for me~' Kikumaru pouted as the whole gang of Seigaku regulars plus some first years chased after Echizen Ryoma into the club.

*****************************

The training session lasted for more than an hour before Tezuka called for a break. While the first years took the opportunity to pick up the balls lying all over the place, the regulars settled at one end drinking the refreshments that had been kindly provided by Kachiro's father.

And a commotion on the court next to theirs attracted their attention.

'Hahaha, you should just get out from the court and let us, the professionals play. Hey little boy, move!' A voice that struck Echizen as familiar rang out from there. One look would have confirmed the person as Sasabe and his father, who were notorious in the area.

'Hey, Echizen, isn't he the guy whom you crushed last time here?' Horio, being ever so talkative asked.

'Hn.' Echizen shrugged and drank from his ponta again.

'What? Ochibi-chan beat him last time?'

'Yeah, and you should have seen it, he blah blah blah…' And Horio plunged into recounting the entire incident again.

Meanwhile, the pair was still barking at the small boy who had been trying to play tennis with his mother. 'Get off and let us play.' Sasabe echoed.

The mother, apparently frightened had moved off the court and was trying to coax the little boy in doing so as well. The boy just stood there staring at the pair but had yet to move an inch.

'What little boy? You don't want to move? Then how about you receive this ball then?' Sasabe grinned evilly as he did a fast serve, the ball aiming at the boy.

The regulars gasped, but could do nothing, and the mother was shrieking at her child, telling him to get away fast, but the boy was either too shock to move, or was trying to challenge the pair. The ball flew faster and faster towards his face, any just as the ball was about to hit him, a tennis ball flying towards the boy from another direction collided with the tennis ball and pushed it away. Silence. Everyone was too shock to respond to the sudden ball that flew out, and the mother was crying from shock and relieve.

'Great shot Rin!' A shrill voice rang through the court as a cheerful, bubbly girl with peach coloured hair ran in.

'It was… okay.' A girl with brown hair shrugged.

'Hmm, looks like the spirits are with you today, hmm.' A girl with long grey hair tied up in two pigtails mumbled.

All the attention was focused on the gang of girls stepping into the court. Sasabe whistled and flashed a dirty grin at them and the Seigaku regulars shuddered on behalf of the girls.

'Hey, it isn't nice to bully children.' The peach hair girl ranted on. 'Apologize!'

'Heh, why won't you have a match with me? If you win I'll apologize, but if you lose I get a date.' Sanabe gave another dirty smile.

'Hey captain, can I play a game with him?' The peach hair girl whipped around and asked a girl with snow white hair. The girl smiled and pointed at the court instead, 'Looks like Rin beat you to it though.'

'I'll take her place instead, but if you lose you'll have to kneel on the ground and apologize. If you win I'll go on a date with you for a week. Is it a deal?' The girl called Rin had, without anyone noticing, planted herself in the court. Holding the racket in her left hand, she smirked at Sasabe.

'Waah~ Rin, I wanted to play! He was my prey first!'

*Ignores*

With probably the prettiest girl in the group asking for a match and increasing the date period, how could he refuse? And he felt that this girl, with her being a girl after all, will be no threat to him at all.

'Fine, I'm getting a date soon~' His mouth salivating.

*****************************

By then the Seigaku regulars have moved towards the court and was giving worried looks at the girl.

'You sure of this match? That guy looks bad.' Oishi grabbed the hands of a yellow hair girl and asked in concern.

'…' She looked at him puzzled before giving a soft smile and said in an almost inaudible voice. 'She won't lose.'

Looking at the group of girls, they were settled on the edge of the court, some on the seats and others on the ground, striking conversations among themselves.

'Data collection in process.' Inui commented as he walked to the girls and asked, 'mind if we sit here?' on behalf of the regulars. They were all curious but were unable to get a good view from their position.

'Sure sit beside us then.' The peach hair girl grinned in response, beckoning the rest of Seigaku regulars to come as well.

'You sure this is okay? Rin doesn't like going easy on others.' Another girl with yellow hair timidly asked.

'It's okay, Rin's pretty upset these few days because of that guy. Let her release her stress once in a while.' The snow white hair girl, which they now knew was the captain answered.

Just as Inui was furiously copying down 'valuable' information on his precious notebook, the girl with grey hair suddenly appeared behind him.

'Information huh? I'll tell you something, the spirits are with her today.' She mumbled to herself as she place her hand on his shoulder, and the other Seigaku regulars jumped away in shock due to her sudden appearance.

'Eh, she's freaky nya~ appeared just like a ghost!' Kikumaru shivered and held on to Oishi for dear life. Kaidoh turned white and Fuji let out a sadistic smile.

'Megumi, stop scaring the boys!' The captain looked at her, and almost instantly she disappeared from behind Inui and appeared at the other side of the bench. The guys, except Fuji, shivered in fright again.

'Inui, are you okay?' Kawamura was the first to realize that Inui had not moved for the past minute. He had frozen in shock.

*****************************

'Rin vesus Sasabe, Rin to serve'

The match started with Rin serving a normal serve with her left hand over the net, and with Sasabe returning with ease. She was a left hander, the regulars noted in surprised. The rally continued for another 20 seconds before Sasabe missed the ball.

'15-love!'

Rin served, again with a normal serve and went into another rally. That continued for a few more minutes until a game was won by her.

'It's boring, Rin's not even trying.' A girl with pink hair muttered.

Yeah, I didn't expect her to go that easy.' The captain looked pretty surprised. 'Well, at least that poor guy won't die with embarrassment later.'

Sasabe, having overheard the conversation, was not pleased. The girls were looking down on him totally. He decided to turn to his father for help.

'Dad, substitute me.'

'Running away?'

'No, but it'll be fine for you right? My dad's pretty strong. Are you running away?' Sasabe smirked one of his evil grins.

'…' She looked pretty pissed off.

And with that, with Sasabe's father taking over Sasabe, the match continued.

It was his turn to serve and the father deciding to show off did a quick serve, but in her eyes it was pretty slow. She returned without any effort. After 1 minute of rally, Rin approached the net and took up an offense position. Sasabe's father laughed evilly and did a lob to the back of the court. The regulars gasp, the group of girls started smiling, Sasabe grinned again, his father looked smug, and Rin just stared at the ball, humming to herself.

'It's an out.'

Then the regulars saw. They saw how the ball, when just about to touch the line of the ground, suddenly, as though being repelled by the ground went out. They opened their eyes in shock.

'What?!' the notorious pair could only gape.

Then Sasabe, being the bully he was, finally realize that the girl had just been playing with them, and seeing how his date was going to be lost soon picked up a stone and used his racket to do another quick serve towards the girl. As none of the people were paying attention to him, they only realize when it was too late. The rock, which was aimed at her wrist from the very beginning hit her wrist squarely, causing her to lose her grip on the racket and wince.

'Rin, are you okay?' The peach hair girl bounded beside her instantly and looked at her in concern.

'Rin~!' The rest of the group reached her side and was trying surrounding her.

It struck the Seigaku regulars how all the girls could move that fast. But, the main concern wasn't that, the girl was a tennis player, her hand had been injured, and that resulted in the inability to play. That was a lot for a tennis player. But was she a tennis player in the first place? Nobody knew, but from her standard, it wasn't hard to assume that.

Her left wrist had swollen to a certain degree, and it felt painful. She could barely hold the racket. She picked up the racket once more, shook of her friends and muttered, 'The game hasn't ended yet.'

'But you can't…' The peach hair girl started saying, but was returned with a glare from the girl.

'You still want to play with your hand like that?' Sasabe smirked. 'If you can't even hold the racket, how can you hit?'

If looks could kill, he would have died. *Glares*

'So you continuing the match?' A girl with tortoise hair asked.

'Of course.'

'But…'

'Then it's fine, non-players get off the court.' The captain spoke up.

The group then reluctantly got off and returned to their positions.

'Are you sure you're continuing the game?' Kikumaru asked.

'Yeah, poor thing though.' The captain replied.

'Yup, how can she play like that?'

'Eh? I wasn't referring to her. I was referring to him.' She nodded as she glanced in the direction of the guy.

Before Kikumaru could ask what she meant, the game started. Sasabe's father served another qiuick serve and Rin attempted to return with her left hand, resulting in her racket being knock out form her grip again.

'Haha, little girl, there's no way you can play like that.' The father jeered.

'…' Rin ignored him. She picked up the racket again, looked at her swollen left wrist, and moved her wrist, before finally smirking and looking up at him straight in the eyes.

'Alright then, let's play serious.'

And with that she threw her racket into the air and grabbed it with her right hand, pointed it at him and smirked.

'The game starts now.'

***************************************************************************

Disclaimer: I do not own Prince of Tennis!

First chapter up! How do you find this story? Great? Okay? Not Bad? Bad?

Any, this is my first Prince of Tennis fanfic, so please review!


	2. Ryoma knows!

**Tennis Power: Boys vs Girls**

_A story of boys, girls and tennis, can all these go together?_

_Recollection_

_She picked up the racket again, looked at her swollen left wrist, and moved her wrist, before finally smirking and looking up at him straight in the eyes. _

'_Alright then, let's play serious.'_

_And with that she threw her racket into the air and grabbed it with her right hand, pointed it at him and smirked._

'_The game starts now.'_

**Narrative POV**

'What?!!' Shock ran high among the Seigaku regulars, except for one, he smirked and continued drinking his ponta.

'She's a right hander. She just likes to use her left hand sometimes.' A girl with pink waist length hair explained.

'Poor guy. I think he'll be wetting his pants soon.' A girl with blue-green hair added.

'Eh! A double hand user? She's like you Ochibi-chan!' Kikumaru smiled.

'Hn.' *Drinks ponta*

Well, continuing the game, it was Sasabe's father's turn to serve. He did another quick serve, disbelieving that she could actually play with both hands. What he got in return was a huge surprise. The ball was returned before he even knew what was happening.

15-15.

'Hey, serve faster. I don't have time to play with you.'

'You! How dare you look down on me! Eat my blah blah blah!' He muttered as he served again. 3 minutes later, the game ended with Rin winning the match 6-0, and she was using the basic skills of tennis only. Sasabe slumped onto the ground with his dad.

'Kneel down and apologise.' Rin smirked.

Both guys had no choice but to kneel down with much embarrassment and apologized with the boy. Onlooking players were cheering for the girl. Well, Sasabe pair were notorious, and a lot of them had actually been bullied by the two before.

After the pair had ran away, Rin patted the boys head and smiled. 'You can continue playing for another ten minutes from now. I took about that much of your time right?'

'Oni-chan! Will Kai be as good as you one day?' The little boy, called Kai, asked her innocently.

'Yeah, you will.' She smiled and patted his head again.

**************************

The Seigaku members stared at the group of girls across them. The girls stared back, though evidently uncomfortable.

So why were they in this current position? Well, after the match, Kikumaru and the peach hair girl had decided by themselves that since they watch a match together, they should be friends. And being friends meant that they had to have an introduction. So back to the present, they were standing across each other, feeling pretty nervous.

Tezuka coughed. Everyone looked at him.

(Skips the boy introduction.)

Now the boys turned to the girls with faint interest.

'Yuki.' The snow white hair girl answered. Her red amber light eyes contrasted with her white hair, yet giving an aura of gentleness around her. She offered no other information. They knew she was the captain, but they also realize that their captain was stiffening as he looked at her. _Buchuo's showing emotions?!_

'Umiko.' The blue-green hair girl followed. 'Vice-captain.' She shrugged. Her yellowish blue eyes scrutinized them with some interest. _She has Echizen's attitude problem?!_

'Machi' The girl with short yellow hair introduced. 'Third year.' Her eyes were also reddish in colour, but it was darker crimson, and she gave people the impression of a doll. _Looks really emotionless…_

'Megumi.' The girl with grey hair whispered. 'Third year.' And she smiled a mysterious smile at Inui, who froze again. Her eyes were charcoal black, and a black aura surrounded her. She looked like some devil reincarnation, but prettier of course. All the hairs on Inui's back stood on ends. _Is she Flirting with Inui!?!_

'Ki-yo~!' The peach hair girl with baby blue eyes grinned, tilting her head to one side, and mouthed 'I like animes, mangas, computer games…' There was no end to her ranting. All the regulars sighed, but Kikumaru seemed fascinated with her rantings. _She's too hyper, but Eiji seems interested?!_

'Tomiko and Tomoko.' The pair of twins said in sinc. 'Tomiko' The yellow hair girl whispered. 'Tomoko', the pink hair girl answered. 'Second year.' They said in sinc again. _Wow twins!!!_

*Silence*

'Where's Rin?'

'Where's Echizen?'

Both groups cried out at the same time. Both of them were missing, and they had just realized now. The regulars groaned.

'Where is Echizen?!' Oishi mubled. He turned apologetically to the girls and muttered. 'Sorry, but looks like our first year rookie isn't here right now.'

'Such a coincidence! Our first year rookie is missing too!'

'Where did he/ she go…?' Both sides muttered.

After 5 minutes.

'Rin knows that Ochibi-chan. They walked off together towards the vending machine just now.' Kiyo suddenly answered.

'What?! Ochibi knows that girl?!' 'Rin knows that guy?!'

'Erm yeah?' Kiyo tilted her head slightly.

'Why didn't you tell us just now?!'

'Ehehe. I just remembered like 5 seconds ago.' She giggled. The regulars fell onto the ground.

'Vending machine? Let's go!' someone shouted, and without knowing, everyone was running towards the vending machines. Naturally everyone was curious about Echizen and Rin's relationship, well not everyone, Tezuka was just dragged along.

They founded the two of them beside the vending machine, and instinctively, everyone crouched behind a huge bush, eavesdropping to the ongoing conversation.

'How's school?' Echizen asked after taking a sip of his ponta. _He actually started the conversation! _The regulars widen their eyes. Except Fuji of course. His eyes were never opened in the first place.

'Okay. You?' She answered as she sucked at a lollipop.

'Fine.'

There was a long pause among them, and the group of eavesdroppers was wondering if they should make their entrance.

Rin sighed, looked at Echizen and sat on the railings beside the vending machines.

'Know what, Ryo. I really missed you.' _She's calling him by a nickname! _The regulars' mouths went '0' and the girls took in a deep breath, anticipating Echizen's reply.

'I missed you too Rin.' Echizen smiled, And considering Echizen's normal smirk, it was a true smile, with the corners of his mouth turning up ever so slightly. If the regulars were shocked before, they were currently stoned with the turn of events. Never did they expect Echizen Ryoma to have that kind of respond.

'Oh, and mum says to bring you home soon. She's missing you.'

'Fine, I missed her cooking as well. When did you come back?'

'Two months ago. I was supposed to look for you but it got a little busy for me so…'

'you forgot.' Echizen added.

'Well, yeah. Sorry. Looks like it's fate that we meet.'

'Must be.' Echizen smiled for the second time.

'Well, we should go. I think we ditched for too long…' Rin's voice trailed off.

By now the regulars were having their own train of thoughts…

_Lucky Echizen, he's got a girlfriend at such a young age! _Momoshiro darkly muttered.

_Wow, she's inviting him to her house? So close? _Oishi gaped.

_What? Her mum knows him? Are they getting married? _Inui mumbled as he wrote down more information on his notebook.

_Eh~ Why didn't Rin introduce us to him?! _Kiyo pouted, taking a mental note to harass her later.

_Saa… This looks good for blackmail… _Fuji smiled evilly as he looked at his handphone, which was recording the entire conversation.

Rin stared at the boy before her, trying to figure out what he wanted to say. He looked as though he wanted to tell her something, but wasn't. She sighed, hopped down from the railing and started off in the direction of the courts. A hand shot out, grabbed her arm, pull her back, and suddenly she found herself in Echizen's embrace. Looking surprised, she gave a small smile and returned the hug.

'Welcome back home, Rin.'

'I'm home.'

'Hn.' He released her and pulled his cap lower, covering his eyes, showing his embarrassment and what he had done. But almost instantly he reverted back into the snobbish, cocky first year everyone had knew of and loved.

**************************

Okay now he was stuck in a tricky situation. The group of Seigaku regulars was rounding on him, and was squeezing information out of him every second. The looks in their eyes didn't help. He gulped silently, just like he always did when he had to drink Inui's vegetable juices. So why was he in such a situation?

_Flashback_

_Rin and he were walking back to the court, when out of a sudden, the whole bunch of guys and girls leaped out from a bush and tackled both of them._

_The boys were clomping over him, and he could barely make out of Rin's current situation, which wasn't any better than his. The crowd was closing on them every second._

_Then they were dragged off in two opposite directions._

_End of Flashback_

'Echizen, do you know that girl?!'

'Hn.'

'Is she you're girlfriend?!' Kikumaru was strangling Echizen with his over enthusiasm.

'…'

'How did you know her?!'

'…'

'Damn it Echizen, stop stoning and reply our questions!'

'Ponta.'

'Ponta?!' The regulars looked on in amazement, trying hard to connect ponta to that girl.

'Yep, ponta. I want to drink ponta.' He muttered before turning around and walking away, fast. Leaving a group of dumbstruck regulars standing down there.

'Echizen!!!!'

**************************

'Rin, you know that guy?!'

'Yeah?'

'How did you meet?! What is he to you?! Is he your boyfriend?! Are you going out?!' Umiko pilled an entire stack of questions on her. Despite her act cool character, she was really curious about them.

'Friend.' Rin rubbed her temples as she replied. How was she going to get out from this entire mess?

'Friend?'

'Friend.'

'You're not answering our questions!'

'I am!' Rin snapped. She was getting irritated minute by minute and the constant screaming of the girls was not helping.

'No, you aren't.'

'Yes I am. How did you meet? By a friend. What is he to you? A friend. Is he your boyfriend? He is a boy and he is a friend. Are you going out? No, he is a friend. Doesn't my one word answer everything?!'

'Ooh.' The girls were shocked for a moment as they tried to understand what she had said. Rin took the chance to waltz off before another interview session could commence.

'Where are you going?!'

'Porky.' (This is a stick biscuit with strawberry or chocolate flavor coating on it)

'Porky?'

'I'm going to eat porky.'

'Rin!!!'

***************************************************************************

2nd Chapter up! *Cheers!*

I'm very thankful to those that reviewed, cause this is my first Prince of tennis fanfic, and I'm not exactly good at it, so I'm grateful for the support!

Btw, just to clear things up, Rin is not paired with Echizen, they are just close friends. I'm planning to stick to Ryo X Sakuno for that, but I'm not too sure. Maybe I'll put up a poll or something for you to choose.

I'm being pretty ambitious, but I hope that this story will be well received! So please give me your unrelenting support and click on the green box below to review! Show your support!


	3. Merging!

**Tennis Power: Boys vs Girls**

_A story of boys, girls and tennis, can all these go together?_

**Narrative POV**

Echizen yawned as he stepped into the hall of their school. The principal had called for a meeting for all levels and everybody was making their way to the hall.

'I wonder what they want, to actually call all the students in Seigaku here!' Horio whispered, which was actually loud enough to have glares sent to him.

'Yadda.' Echizen muttered, walking off in another direction. The rest of them followed and settled down in one of the rows slightly towards the front.

'Ahem, everybody, please listen carefully, as what I'll be announcing is of utmost importance.' The Principal cleared his throat and continued. 'We, Seigaku, will be merging with all girls school Higashi in Kanagawa prefecture by the end of the year. Dorms will be provided for students and as Higashi middle school is affiliated with Higashi High school, there will be no need for the third years to take any exams. This decision is final.'

A bunch of shrieks, cheers, noises burst out from the students. The principal waited until there was silence, and continued with his speech.

'So as to bond the students in Higashi and Seigaku, we will be sending a few students over to Higashi for a two month attachment program starting from tomorrow and later they will send some students here as well. We have decided to send our Tennis male regulars over for the attachment due to the fact that the tennis courts here are being renovated and the teacher in charge has kindly requested for this. Are there any objections?'

There were a lot of objections. The fangirls of the tennis regulars were shrieking and unhappy for the fact that their precious 'idols' would be send over to an all girl school, meaning that they would be surrounded by girls everyday who would take them away from the fangirls. After all, the fangirls of Seigaku were scary, if not fearsome and would not hesitate at any time to protect their 'idols'.

The principal rubbed his temple. He found those fangirls extremely hard to deal with. But thanks to Sumire Ryuzaki, he knew how to counter to that.

'Ahem. And one last detail, Higashi is actually in alliance with Rikkai Junior High, which is just opposite Higashi. So we will be able to work together with them as well.'

It worked very well with the fangirls, and the screaming instantly stopped. Why? Because Rikkai is famous for its tennis team, and the regulars of Rikkai were just as hot as Seigaku's! Now, ignoring the fact that their 'idol' would be surrounded by other girls for two months, once they merged, they could see both Rikkai and Seigaku regulars every day. Now the appeal of it was enough for the fangirls to accept the merger.

The principal was very much relieved, as he had never thought this would work, but it did. Really, had the education system of theirs become so bad that a mere mention of boys would affect them? The merger was going to be a real headache.

Now lets see the reactions of the regulars.

*************************

With Fuji & Tezuka

'Saa… Higashi? I wonder what it's like.' Fuji smiled as he walked along the corridors back to his classroom with Tezuka.

'I have no idea. It is not within my concern if it does not have a male tennis team.' Tezuka answered.

'Higashi? It's famous for its tennis team.' A girl that was walking behind them voiced out.

It was probably one of the girls from the female tennis team. Fuji felt interested in Higashi middle school, so he turned himself around and flashed his smile at her, using his charm to full power as he asked 'Tennis team?'

'Yeah, their female tennis team has been clinching the champion position for the past three years, and is the first seeded team in Japan.' The girl blushed wildly and continued, 'Not only that, I heard rumors that the second seeded team lost to them with the score of 6-0 last year. It seems that they totally crushed all the other teams.'

'Saa… Really?' Fuji was really curious. It wasn't everyday that you hear of a strong tennis team, be it female or male.

'Really. Every female tennis team will know them.'

Fuji thanked the flustered girl and continued walking with Tezuka, as the later looked on at him with interest.

'Fuji, what are you thinking of?' Tezuka asked. He had saw the look on his face, and knew that he was probably thinking something evil.

'Saa… Nothing.'

*************************

With Kikumaru and Oishi

'Wah, we'll be merging!' Kikumaru grinned as he glomped on Oishi. 'Oishi, do you think they have strong players?'

'…' Oishi was in deep thought and he furrowed his brows.

'Oishi?!'

'Yeah?' Oishi replied not looking up at all.

'Oishi is ignoring me! What are you thinking?'

'Well, we're going for this attachment, but I don't think it's a great idea. I mean we're surrounded by girls and what if they are as bad as the fangirls here? There is even more girls there. And what if it affects our tennis performance, what if we can't use their court, what if we don't get enough practice?' Oishi gushed. Well, he was a worrywart after all, but his worries were not exactly without reasons.

'Never mind nya! If they don't let us use we can just call them to! The girls are always very nice nya! When I tell them to lend me something they always give it to me nya!' Kikumaru cheered.

'…' Oishi saw no point in replying that. Kikumaru was just too hyper and worriless. Sometimes he wondered how they could play so well together, not to mention having the 'Golden Pair' as a name.

*************************

With Kaidoh and Momoshiro

'Well, that means that I, Momoshiro, can finally have a girlfriend soon!' Momoshiro cheered as he heard the news. 'Surrounded by girls!' He failed to notice the death glares that were sent by his fangirls, each one of them mouthing the word 'to kill'.

'Fsss… I guess peach heads can only think of girls.' Kaidoh was irritated. He wasn't very good dealing with girls, and being surrounded by all girls was even worse. Momoshiro was acting like a complete dumbass before him.

'Stupid viper, just because you can't get a girl friend doesn't mean I can't!' Momoshiro indignantly retorted.

'Who says I can't? It's you who is stupid. Who would want to go out with peach heads?'

'What did you say? I'll get a girlfriend for you to see!'

'Fsss… I can too! You'll the one that can't.'

'Well, then it's a challenge?!'

'Fine!'

'Then the first one to get a girlfriend will get the other to bow down to him!' Momoshiro concluded.

'Fsss… Deal!' Kaidoh muttered. And he instantly regretted it.

*************************

Inui and Kawamura

'Hmmm… Higashi. Interesting. I wonder what data I can find this time…' Inui pushed up his glass as he continued writing on his notebook.

'Inui, how… are… they… like?' Kawamura meekly asked. He wasn't that good with dealing with girls as well. Instead he sort of freaked out whenever those fangirls came.

'I heard that their tennis team is strong. Chances of us having a match with them is… 98.88%.'

'Very strong?' Kawamura tried his best at picturing both the girls and strong and tennis together and shivered. The results seemed extremely scary.

'Not very such, as not enough data is collected. Yet. Kawamura, the chances of having fangirls there is 3.4%, no, more exactly 3.42%. The girls are used to having Rikkai regulars beside them, and there have been no reports of extreme fangirling.'

'Really? Ehehe…' Kawamura sighed in relief. He saw a tennis racket lying on the ground and muttered to himself, asking himself mentally whose it was. He started bending down to pick it up.

'Kawamura, I don't think it's a good idea to pick…' Inui spoke too late. The moment Kawamura's fingers closed around the racket, he changed.

'Ahahaha! Who would be afraid of those fangirls!' He laughed. 'I'm buring!'

'it up.' Inui continued. 'We are in the library for god's sake!'

*************************

Echizen

'Echizen! You're so lucky, getting to go on an attachment!' Horio exclaimed into Echizen's ears.

'Hn.' Echizen shrugged as he drank his ponta.

'Echizen, we'll miss you.' Kato and Mizuno said together,

'Hn.'

'Echizen…?'

'Hn?'

'Why do you look so happy?' Kato asked. Echizen wasn't ignoring them like he used to sometimes. And he even replied to Horio.

'It's because I'm getting away from those crazy fangirls.' Echizen smirked and shivered at the same time. Fangirls could be scary, especially Echizen's case, as most of them were hot headed, loud first years. Tomoka was one of them.

Speaking of which, she was coming towards them, dragging Sakuno along. And her first reaction was to start crying and weeping right in front of Echizen, wailing how she would miss him and more.

'Man, she's seriously loud!' Horio snorted, and Tomoka, who seemed to have developed a very accurate sense of hearing towards insults, punched him in his face.

'I am not loud!' She screamed at the top of her voice.

Echizen moved away from the two of them, not wishing to get involve. When the two of them fight it reminded him of a tiger and bear fighting.

Sakuno was torn between stopping Tomoka and greeting Echizen, and she kept glancing at him. Echizen noticed and motioned to her.

'Ryoma-kun, have a good time there.' Sakuno mumbled, embarrass as though what he would say in return.

'Hn.'

Now she was embarrassed and an uncomfortable silence dawn on them. The bell rang, signaling the end of the break. Sakuno bowed to Echizen and tied to pry Tomoka away from Horio, who was fighting a losing battle.

'Ryoma-kun, see you next time!'

She turned, and just as she was about to leave, she felt something placed on her head. It was a can of ponta. Puzzled, she turned towards Echizen.

'My treat. For not training you the next two months.' Echizen nonchalantly replied and walk off towards his class.

Yes, after the competitions had ended, Echizen regularly went to Sakuno's house to teach her tennis. At the beginning it was by the request of Sumire Ryuzaki, his coach, but he after the period of time he would still go to her house time to time to teach her on his own.

Because Echizen found out that she was a hopeless case in tennis, and a slow learner, so he couldn't possibly teach her within a few weeks. Plus, he found himself improving in returning balls as well when he played with her, as the balls she hit was flimsy, unstable, totally unpredictable, and more than half the time it flew everywhere, anywhere. He realized that if he could actually return those totally out balls, net balls, it meant that he would have a better stamina and speed, it didn't matter whether she could return or not.

Sakuno blushed as she clutched on the can of ponta.

*************************

3rd Chapter up! A big thank you to those that review! I was trying to put in some Sakuno-Echizen scenes here for the RyoSaku fans out there.

How was it? I hope to hear your comments soon!

P.s. I'm a bit busy now, going to cram school and stuff, so I may not be uploading that quickly. But I'll try, trust me I will. Hint: New chapter will be the scene where Seigaku regulars meet Higashi regulars! And it's so obvious who the Higashi regulars are. **

And, I have post up a poll on who Echizen will be paired with, and who he ends up with lies with you! Oh, oh, I have other plans for Rin though. Never mind, just vote and I'll see which are the love rivals of Sakuno!


	4. Match one

**Tennis Power: Boys vs Girls**

_A story of boys, girls and tennis, can all these go together?_

**Narrative POV**

The moment they stepped out from the bus, the regulars all let out an inward groan. Before them unfolded the scene of two neat rolls of girls, with a pathway in the middle meant for the them to walk along.

A girl wearing specs stood at the front to great them. Probably one of the student councils meant to escort them into their school.

'Good morning. I'm Sagami Michiko, president of Higashi Student Council. Please to meet you' all.' She gave a deep bow as she greeted them. Pushing her spectacles up, she continued.

'As you know, you will be the first batch of males to be studying here in Higashi, so naturally our students are all very excited. Please forgive us if they do anything overboard.'

The regulars gaped at her. It was as if she was warning them of the things they might do, and that she would not take any responsibility for it. That girl was scary in a certain number of ways. She shrugged and turned to lead the way. The regulars followed warily, each one of them ready to make a dash if any crazy fangirls ever appear.

But there were none. The girls were all clapping and giving them a great welcome, but there were no shrieks or screams or any possessive shouts over them. Now that was new, not to boast or anything, but Seigaku Tennis regulars were quite famous, after their victory over the Rikkai Tennis team. All of them looked at Sagami questionably.

'Well, I didn't say there will be fangirling. Our students are very well mannered and well brought, so they don't usually go crazy over guys.' She shrugged.

The regulars sighed in relief, but in the next second, the peacefulness was destroyed instantly. Shrieks and screams from behind filled the air.

'What?! Their reaction can't be that slow nya~' Kikumaru exclaimed. 'We walk past the moments ago!'

'There it goes again.' Sagami sighed. 'It would be better for you to get to one side before the stampede starts. It seems that the regulars are here.' A look of contempt passed through her face for a split second, but it was gone instantly.

'Regulars?' The Seigaku regulars turned around to see the commotion after cleverly stepping to one side.

'Kya!!!' 'Matsuo-hime, so pretty!!!' 'Nakashima twins!!!' 'Saruwatari sempai!!!' 'Hamano sempai!!!' 'Sagami-chan. So cute!!!'

As a group of girls waltz into the school, the screams got louder and louder as the entire student population tried their best to attract their attention. The regulars then realized that the group of girls was those that they met a few days ago at the Tennis club. The girl with white hair, who was the captain, the pair of twins, the scary grey hair girl, the yellow hair doll girl and last of all, the hyperactive girl.

'They are our school's _pride_ and are extremely popular among Higashi. Get ready to protect your ears. The stars of our school are coming in soon.' Sagami almost scorned as she said that. It was obvious that she didn't like the female tennis regulars.

'KYA!!! THEY'RE HERE!!! AKIMOTO-CHAN AND CHIBA-CHAN!!!!'

The screams' volume took on a whole new level. The regulars groaned as they tried to protect their ears from the ear-damaging screams. In the school walked in another two familiar sight. The first year rookie of Higashi and the vice-captain of the tennis team, the two of them chat nonchalantly as they caught up with the other regulars.

'Wow, what's with this special different reaction for just the two of them?' Oishi nervously asked. For once he had seen girls fangirling over another girl! Now that was not normal.

'See for yourself.' Sagami sighed as she tossed them a magazine.

'Nya, what's this?' Kikumaru squirmed his way behind Oishi and started reading out loud for all the Seigaku regulars to hear.

**Higashi Newsweek** (_a magazine of the hottest news in Higashi!)_

_Presenting you the TOP-NEWS this week_:

**A RIVAL APPEARS FOR BISHOUNEN CONTEST?**

_Chiba Umiko, the consecutive winner of the annual 'Bishounen Competition' for two years has finally met her match? The transfer student Akimoto Rin has been gaining popularity throughout Higashi over the past two months, and is now currently on par with Chiba Umiko?_

_Chiba Umiko won her title as the Bishounen champion two years ago, with an outstanding amount of 825 votes, overpowered the rest of the candidates. She won her second title again last year, becoming the first student to have ever won two titles for this competition. Confident of winning yet another title this year, first year Akimoto Rin seems to have entered the picture, with now a fan group as large as Chiba Umiko's and her popularity is still rising. Is Chiba Umiko feeling the pressure now? Is Akimoto Rin going to win this year? Higashi Newsweek has conducted interviews with them to enlighten our readers on the situation._

_**Interview with Chiba Umiko**_

_Newsweek: Are you confident of winning again this year?_

_Chiba: Yeah, I should be?_

_Newsweek: Oh, Chiba has now declared her letter of challenge with Akimoto! How will this turn out? What do you think of Akimoto Rin?_

_Chiba: She's a teammate of mine, and even though we haven't met for long, I know that she's very reliable._

_Newsweek: Chiba is full of praises for Akimoto! Do you have anything to say to your fans out there?_

_Chiba: Well, I hope everyone will support us in our matches!_

_Newsweek: Of course we will! Wait, what do you mean by matches?_

_Newsweek: Disappointingly, Chiba has already gone out of the room. The question shall be answered in the next interview!_

_**Interview with Akimoto Rin**_

_Newsweek: Being the first time to enter such a competition, how are you feeling right now?_

_Akimoto: I feel confident, but I can't look down on my opponents._

_Newsweek: Oh, that was confident of you! What do you think of Chiba Umiko?_

_Akimoto: She's very strong and skillful. And she's a great teammate to have._

_Newsweek: Do you have any words for your encouragers?_

_Akimoto: Thank you for your support! We'll do our best till the finals!_

_Now that the two rivals are set against each other in a friendly competition, how will the competition end? Stay tuned to Higashi Newsweek for the latest updates!_

_This news is brought to you by: XXX_

At the end of the article were two pictures, one taken when Umiko was playing tennis and the other of Rin eating Pocky.

'Bishounen Competition?' Momoshiro asked, still trying to figure out what the competition was about.

'It is an annual competition held, where by the student population votes for people in our school who they think looks the hottest when cross dressed as a guy. Basically it is a competition to select the best looking cross dressed girl. This competition is popular because of our school's all girl population.'

'Cross dressing? This is… new.' Fuji commented.

'We have to get to the hall in another 5 minutes time. I suggest we walk there first, shall we?' Sagami walked off briskly. It was evident of her distaste towards the female tennis team.

******************************

'Now, can we invited the attachment students to come one stage. First we have Tezuka Kunimitsu!'

Tezuka walked onto the stage with his poker face. The girls stared.

'Next we have Oishi Shuichiro!'

Oishi walked up with a worried look. Some girls giggled.

'Followed by Fuji Shusuke!'

Fuji gave a smile as he waved to the girls below. Some girls blushed.

'And Kikumaru Eiji!'

Kikumaru grinned as he bounced up the stage. The girls went 'kawaii!'

'Kawamura Takashi!'

Kawamura walked up scratching his head. Some girls laughed.

'Inui Sadaharu!'

Inui pushed his specs up. The girls went 'wow'.

'Momoshiro Takeshi!'

Momoshiro laughed as he walked up, waving his entire hand up and down. Some girls cheered.

'Kaidoh Kaoru!'

Kaidoh gave a glare as he walked up. The girls went 'yikes!'

'Last of all, Echizen Ryoma!'

Echizen pulled his cap lower as he walked up. Some girls called out, 'he's so small~!' And the entire hall burst into laughter. Echizen frown. He didn't like being called small.

'Since they are all from tennis in Seigaku, our very own Higashi regulars will be hosting them. Let us welcome our team on stage!'

Screams and cheers were heard from below. The regulars took a mental note that whoever this announcer was, she was probably a big fan of the regulars, given her enthusiasm in introducing them.

'First, we have the captain, Matsuo Yuki!'

The white hair captain walked up the stage, bowed a little to the regulars and stood beside Tezuka.

'Next, we have vice captain, Chiba Umiko!'

The greenish-blue hair girl entered and smirked at the regulars. She planted herself next to Yuki.

'Hamano Machi!'

The yellow hair girl coldly stared at them as she took the place beside Umiko.

'Saruwatari Megumi.'

Megumi smiled at Inui as she walked past him. 'Your aura is colourful today.'

'Sagami Kiyo!'

Kiyo hopped along the stage, grinning time to time.

'Nakashima Tomoko & Tomiko!'

Both of the twins walked up the stage gracefully, nodding their heads at the Seigaku regulars.

'Akimoto Rin!'

Rin gave Echizen a smile as she passed him and somehow ended up standing beside Fuji.

'Now Fuji and Tezuka will be in Yuki's class, Oishi and Kikumaru in Kiyo's and Machi's class, Kawamura in Umiko's class, Inui in Megumi's class, Kaidoh and Momoshiro in Tomiko and Tomoko's class and Echizen in Rin's class! That is all, students please proceed to your classes!'

_**(Skips the lesson time!)**_

The Seigaku regulars buzzed impatiently in the office, waiting for the teacher in charge to appear. Finally a male teacher came into the office, brief them on their curriculum and lodging, before dismissing them, telling them that the Higashi regulars would be showing them around.

They went outside, but there was no one. Ten minutes later, a female teacher camed running towards them, panting heavily.

'I'm the teacher in charge of our tennis team. Call me Yuri-sensei. I'm very sorry but the female regulars seemed to have forgotten about you all. So I'm taking you around on their behalf.'

'Forgotten about us?' Momoshiro exclaimed. It wasn't very nice to forget them.

'Our regulars are sometimes like that, they love tennis so much that they think of nothing else. Their national competitions are coming soon, as the female competitions are after the males, so they're training very hard now.'

'Saa… Can we go see them train instead?' Fuji enquired.

Everyone looked at Fuji. It was normal that he actually requested something, and it usually ended with a lot of trouble. Fuji was probably having one of his weird ideas right now.

'It's alright. I think they won't mind.' Yuri sensei then led them towards the tennis courts on the outside.

'We have two blocks of tennis courts, Block A and Block B. Each block has three tennis courts, so in total we have 6 tennis courts. Block A is for the non-regulars and first years to practice at, and Block B is for our regulars. The two blocks are pretty far apart, so that they can each concentrate on their own training.'

She gestured to the courts on her left.

'This is Block A. As you can see we believe in having a strong foundation to tennis, so the first years mainly focus on hitting and serving, while non-regulars practice their returning and footwork.'

After walking for another two minutes, another block came into view.

'This is Block B, where our regulars train. They do harsher training routines and focus a lot on skills and techniques, as well as strength. Would you like to go in?'

The regulars nodded. Hearing that their team was strong, it naturally got all of them interested. Yuri sensei then opened the latch and let all of them in. They quickly settled down on the nearby seats, and realized that the regulars were so absorbed in their training that they had not found out of their existence.

'Why am I playing singles?!' Kiyo grumbled as she stood at the baseline of the court. 'With captain as my opponent!'

'Kiyo, it is to train you movements! You're too reliant on Machi in your matches!' Umiko shouted from the side of the court.

'But Yuki is scary~ She's a devil when she plays.' Kiyo whined.

'Well, don't die.' Rin grinned.

'Yuki V.S. Kiyo. Yuki to serve.' The referee announced.

'Let's have a good match, Kiyo!' Yuki smiled as she started tossing the ball into the air.

'I hoped I don't die…' gulped Kiyo as she braced herself for the serve.

With that, Yuki served. It was a clean slice serve which Kiyo returned with ease. Yuki did a lob with the return and instantly approached the net, and as Kiyo returned the lob Yuki smashed and won a point. She won her service game at ease.

'This match is totally one sided.' Oishi mumbled to Kikumaru.

'That's because Yuki is not allowing Kiyo to approach the net.' Rin who was passing by finally realized that they were there and replied.

'Saa… She's a net player?' Fuji asked.

'Yes, but she normal plays doubles.' Rin glanced at Fuji in surprise as she answered.

'Are you the one they call genius in Seigaku?' She asked Fuji back.

'Yes.' Fuji smiled as he looked at Rin.

'Want to have a match with me?'

'Is that a challenge?'

'Yes.'

'Okay then.' He nodded as the both of them made their way to an empty court to play.

'Wait… You can't just play like that Fuji…' Oishi made a weak attempt in stopping Fuji but Fuji was too wrapped up in the challenge to notice. If there was anything that motivated Fuji, it was a challenge. He never passed on with dares.

Meanwhile with Yuki and Kiyo's match, Kiyo managed to win her service game and each of them kept their service game until it was tiebreak.

It seemed as though the captain's and Kiyo's tennis was of the same level, but the Higashi regulars knew that it was only because Yuki hadn't turned serious. She never turned serious until the last minute, the Higashi regulars knew. And she was turning serious now. Yuki tied her curly hair up in a pony tail and changed her grip on the racket.

Her reddish amber eyes turned dark red.

'Oh shit.' Kiyo cursed. 'She's serious now.'

********************************

4th chapter up! This is the longest chapter I have ever written for all my fanfics! I'm really happy of your reviews, thank you very much!

Looking at the polls right now, RyoSaku still wins by far, so Sakuno will be appearing in the next chapter! Ryosaku fans look out!


End file.
